TrickOrTreaters School
by Sora4441
Summary: Lock, Shock, and Barrel go to a trick-or-treaters school to become better trick-or-treaters.
1. Prologue

"Lock, move over!" complained Shock. "Why don't you just make me?" Lock growled back. "Look we're almost there!" said Barrel. A few minute later they arrived at trick-or-treaters school. They parked their walking bathtub and walked through the front door. There was a black carpet and white walls. Spider webs covered the ceiling. "There's the principal's office." Shock pointed out. "Who are you three?" asked the principal as they walked through the door. "Lock!" said Lock. "Shock!" said Shock. "Barrel!" said Barrel. "Oh, the new students." said the principal. "Welcome to trick-or-treaters school. Here is the key to your dorm room, Lock and Barrel. Shock here is the key to your room, you get one all to yourself because all of the other girl's rooms are filled and it's the only open one." They went to their rooms and put their stuff down. It was about 9:30pm when they got there so by the time they got settled in it was 10:00 and time to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

That same night, Lock and Barrel got an idea to prank their first period teacher. They quietly knocked on Shock's door. "Shock, wake up. We need to talk to you." "What do you two want? I'm trying to sleep!" Shock said in disgust. "We have an idea." said Lock. They whispered their plan in Shock. "Okay, I'm in." she said with a grin on her face. They quietly tip toed to their teacher's class room. "First we put a spider on her desk." said Lock. "Um, you know if we put a real spider on her desk it's going to have walked away by the time its morning." pointed out Shock. "Fine we'll put a plastic spider on her desk." said Lock. "Then we'll give her an apple with poison in it." said Barrel. "That would kill her!" said Shock. "So?" "We would get in huge trouble." "Fine, we'll give her one with a worm in it." said Lock. "Good thing I came with you guys." "Let's put a tack on her chair too." Barrel suggested. "Oh, real original." said Lock sarcastically. "Let's put a head in a nicely wrapped box and put a note on it saying: Have a happy school year." said Lock. "It's all set up, now."

The next morning they went to their first period class, took three seats that were next to each other, and waited for the teacher. The entered the room just before the bell rang. "Good morning, class." "Good morning Ms. Webs said the all of the students (besides Lock, Shock, and Barrel). "We have three new students today, Lock, Shock, and Barrel." They groaned. "Well any way, today we will be-" Ms. Webs stopped in the middle of her sentence. Then she screamed. "A spider!" she shouted. She smacked the spider with a book and it fell off the desk. She let out a sigh of relief and took a bite of her apple and fainted as she noticed the worm crawl out of it. Lock, Shock, and Barrel started snickering. The rest of the class laughed to except for three who were giving them dirty looks.

When it was almost the of the day, three kids came up to Lock, Shock, and Barrel. One had a vampire mask on and stood in front of Lock. The second one had a warlock mask on and stood in front of Shock. The third one had a pumpkin mask on and stood in front of Barrel. "What do you want?" Lock asked. "What gives you the right to steal our parts of pranking the teacher or anyone else for that matter?" said the one who was standing in front of Lock. "I can prank people if I want to, I don't need permission." argued Lock. Then the bell rang for the last class of the day. "This isn't over." said the one in the vampire mask.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Lock, Shock, and Barrel pulled more tricks on people. At the very end of the day after all of their classes were over the same the three kids came over to them. "I'm warning you, you better stop pulling tricks on people! That's our job." said the one in the vampire mask. Lock, Shock, and Barrel learned that the boy in the vampire mask was called Knock, the boy in the warlock mask was called Zap, and the girl in the pumpkin mask was called Terrel. The day after Lock, Shock and Barrel pulled a nasty trick on Knock, Zap, and Terrel. Knock, Zap, and Terrel walked up to them. They glared at Lock, Shock and Barrel for a long while. Then suddenly Knock punched Lock in the stomache. Lock stumbled to the ground, holding his stomache. "He isn't getting away with this Lock thought to himself. As Knock, Zap and Terrel were about walk away, Lock got up, curled his hand into a fist and hit Knock in the face. He was out cold. Zap and Terrel glared at them and dragged Knock away.(Knock, Zap and Terrel's point of view) "Knock, are you alright?" asked Zap. They were in Knock and Zap's dorm room. "Yeah… but _Lock, Shock, and Barrel won't be._" said Knock. "I've got an idea. Get over here, Terrel!" Terrel walked over. Knock whispered the plan in their ears. Then they cackled. (The next day) (Lock, Shock, and Barrel's point of view. At lunch time Knock, Zap and Terrel walked over to Lock, Shock and Barrel and sat down at their table. "What do you want?" asked Lock. "Just to apologize." said Knock. The look of surprise ran across Lock, Shock and Barrel's faces. "Whatever, we don't need your apologize." said Lock. "Oh but Lock, I was hoping we could be friends." said Knock with a rather evil smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

(After lunch)"These kids are really starting to tick me off." said Lock. "First they threaten us, then they try to start a fight with us, and now they want to be friends with us. What is their problem?" "It's probably a trap." suggested Shock "Maybe they have something wrong up there." Barrel said, pointing to his head. "Whatever it is, I am sick and tired of it." Lock said with disgust in his voice. "Me too." agreed Shock. "Well sense none of us like them, why don't we take them to Oogie Boogie?" suggested Lock. "You are so stupid, don't you remember that Jack set him on fire? "How about we make a new Oogie Boogie! A bigger, meaner, nastier, more terrifying Oogie Boogie! Then we give Knock, Zap and Terrel to him." "Yeah!" said Shock and snuck down to the science lab that night. They grabbed all kinds of different tools. "Let's get started!" said Lock. They all started working. Lock grabbed a wrench and started building the robotic part of the body, while Shock sewed the cloth that would go over the robotic body. Barrel went outside and gathered all kinds of bugs to put inside of it. (Knock, Zap, and Terrel's point of view) Knock, Zap, and Terrel snuck out of the school grounds and into a forest. They were all bowing down to a huge spider that was about three times huger than them. "We have found three students that we will bring you tomorrow." said Knock. (Lock, Shock, and Barrel's point of view) By morning they had made a new Oogie Boogie, one that would take orders from them instead of the other way around. They took the new Oogie Boogie to the school's basement and hid him there. (Lunch time) Lock, Shock, and Barrel sat at Knock, Zap, and Terrel's table this time. "I would like to take you up on your offer to be friends." Lock said, with an evil grin on his. "Very well." said Knock with the same kind of smile on his face. "I belive we got off on the wrong foot." continued Knock. "Hey why don't we hang out after school." he suggested "Yes why don't we." agreed Lock. Lock, Shock, and Barrel could see that they were clearly planning a trap for them. During their last period Lock, Shock and Barrel went over the plan. "First we tell them that we found a huge pile of Halloween candy in the basement and once we get there we will sneak out and lock the door and the new Oogie Boogie will get them." explained Lock. They all snickered. (Knock, Shock, and Terrel's point of view) At the same time they were going over their plan too. "First we will tell them that we found a Halloween candy or something like that and then we give them to our master."


End file.
